vgcwfandomcom-20200215-history
AVGN
What a shit load of fuck! James Rolfe, better known by his Online Alias The AVGN, is the host of the online video series of the same name and a former wrestler in VGCW. Along with being an early VGCW Champion, he and Chief Arino formed the tag team GameCenter FU and are former two-time Co-Op Champions, their second reign being the longest Co-Op Championship title reign of all time at over 8 months. In Real Life AVGN formerly The Angry Nintendo Nerd, is the titular character of a popular internet video series created by James Rolfe. Rolfe portrays The Nerd, a Rolling Rock drinking, obscenity spewing masochist who subjects himself to all of the worst video games ever made to comedic effect. In VGCW Pre-Archive: Press Start On November 20th, AVGN defeated JonTron in the finals of a King of the Ring tournament, earning a title shot that very same night. AVGN went on to face the Royal Rumble winner, Sonic, and the defending VGCW Champion Ganondorf in a triple threat match for the title. While Ganondorf was in the midst of setting up an elaborate doom for his opponents, AVGN managed to pin Sonic to win the VGCW Championship. However, the Nerd would drop the title back to Ganondorf in his first defense the very next show. AVGN would later defeat Chief Arino in a 10-minute Iron Man match. Following the match the two shook hands, and they later formed GameCenter FU, a tag team that took the world by storm. Early in their run they beat the long-running Co-Op Champions Scout and Pyro for the titles. They ultimately lost the championships to The Practice, due to Eggman's master plan and Wily's educated feet. Season 1-2: Checkpoint Reached While he continued to perform excellently, AVGN suffered a moderate loss of popularity in early 2013 due to controversies concerning his real life activities, along with the growing tension between his and Arino's fans. Additionally, GameCenter FU faced The Returners in Tables match twice (which were extremely chockful of THQuality) and failed to recapture the #1 Contendership to the titles. First, in a Flaming Tables Elimination Match, AVGN and Arino were unable to put away both of their opponents before Bazza ruled the match a no-contest due to THQuality. The next week, the two teams would compete in a rematch in a regular Tables match with a future Co-Op Championship match on the line. THQuality very nearly struck again as AVGN and Locke repeatedly dragged each other around one of the tables while Arino and Sabin disgustingly 'countered each other as they fought atop Table-san, until Sabin got the best of Arino and drove him through the Table with a DDT. Season 3: The Great Big F***ing Tournament Redemption would come for AVGN during the 2013-02-10 Tag Team Tournament. In the first round he knocked out Dr. Wily with the Power Glove Punch, finally getting vengeance against the The Practice. In the semi-finals he and Arino faced off against the Game Grumps, who had suffered a similar, albeit much steeper, decline in popularity as AVGN had. The Game Grumps had just defeated the Super Mario Bros, angering many viewers who were eager to see their return. Still fueled by the rage of hearing the ''Cheetahmen theme in his last match, James defeated the Grumps and saved himself from the fate his fallen opponents suffered. However, GameCenter FU's luck would run out later that night, as they would lose in the tournament finals to Gerudo Skies, who would go on to capture the championship. AVGN continued to use his rage over the Cheetahmen theme to deliver a devastating F-Bomb and defeat Eggman in the first round of the Great Tournament. He also motivated his partner before his first-round match, challenging him not to "fu*k up," which drove Arino to a spectacular victory over Tingle. Unfortunately, the Nerd suffered a brutal loss to The Dark Lord in the quarterfinals, eliminating him from the tournament. His tag team partner underwent a brutal elimination of his own on the same night, ending GameCenter FU's hopes of either member becoming VGCW's general manager. Season 4: 2-Player With their General Manager ambitions ended and VGCW under Dracula's control, GameCenter FU refocused their attention on the Co-Op Championships. On April 23rd, the two faced off against Team America for the first time in a Falls Count Anywhere Tag Team Elimination Match. While both of the gamers pulled their weight, the Nerd was the star of the match, first putting away Guile with an F-Bomb and then helping Arino finish off Duke Nukem with a Power Glove Punch. The victory earned GameCenter FU a #1 contenders match against The Elite Two on May 8th. The two teammates encouraged each other before the match, and motivated each other to victory after a long battle finally ended with AVGN pinning Ezio Auditore. As the new #1 contenders, GameCenter FU now had the opportunity to become the first two-time Co-Op Champions in VGCW history. AVGN's chance to become a two-time Co-Op Champion was lost as quickly as a life in Ikari Warriors as Gerudo Skies utterly dominated GameCenter FU from bell to bell on 2013-05-15. While the match lasted a good long while, the Nerd failed to mount any sort of sustained offense and, in a rare event for GameCenter FU, took the losing pinfall. Though he was unsuccessful at recapturing Co-Op gold and hadn't participated in singles competition in two months, his excellent record was nevertheless enough to earn him a slot in the six-man Battle Royal for VGCW title #1 contender held two weeks later. Putting up a much better effort forward, he managed to eliminate Donkey Kong first, with two other opponents being eliminated almost immediately afterwards but could not keep up the pace and, following a double-team move performed on him by Mike Haggar and Flint, quickly ran out of steam and got pinned by Flint following a DDT. Season 5: The Day The Earth Stood Still On 2013-07-20 AVGN would face of against the Savior of Earth Mr. Satan in Satan's return to singles. However, slightly more than two minutes in, AVGN pinned Satan the same way he did Ralph long ago. The following week on 2013-07-26, after some heated words with Devil backstage about the match, AVGN had a 20 Minute Iron Man rematch against Devil. However AVGN proved not only could he beat Satan, he could do it 9 times out of 10, squashing the man who beat Cell 8-1. Devil's one point coming from, ironically, a rollup, despite his chewing out of AVGN using one to beat him the week prior. With his victories over Devil behind him, AVGN would team back up with the Kacho - who had also put up a good showing in singles action recently - and once more take a shot at becoming Co-Op Champions. On 2013-07-31, they faced their old foes the Game Grumps and defeated them handily, with Arino pitching in to make up for AVGN's rare slack. This victory would be enough for GameCenter FU to earn a title shot against the champions Wario Ware Inc. on 2013-08-23. The Tornado Tag match would see Arino squaring off against Waluigi, while AVGN would go up against Wario. Despite the size difference, the two seemed evenly matched, going toe-to-toe and trading throws and slams all night. But then it appeared Waluigi gained had the upper-hand over Arino and began to set up the Lousy Elbow, but before it could land AVGN unleashed his signature sitout spinebuster on Wario and held on for the three-count, saving Arino and making GameCenter FU the first two-time Co-Op Champion in VGCW history! After finally achieving Co-Op gold, AVGN would return to singles action on 2013-09-07, facing relative newcomers Kefka Palazzo and Sagat in a Triple Threat Extreme Rules match. In an incredibly brutal affair, Sagat would eventually pin the Nerd after reversing his own pin attempt. AVGN would not make an in-ring appearance for almost two months, only making brief backstage showings to show support to Arino during the ongoing hunt for the Dragonballs. Finally, on 2013-10-29, AVGN would enter the ring against Sagat once more, this time one-on-one. Sagat, who had used his victory in the Triple Threat match to catapult his career, had recently blown opportunities to face off against both the Co-Op Champions and VGCW Champion, and was looking to take out his frustrations on the Nerd. But the Nerd would have none of it and was looking for some revenge of his own. In yet another brutal match that saw AVGN take two Tiger Uppercuts and multiple shots with a ladder and sledgehammer, AVGN would emerge victorious, becoming the first wrestler to ever hand Sagat a loss in singles. At End Game 5, AVGN and Arino would be called to defend their Co-Op Championship against Team America, the patriotic duo who had previously ended Sagat's aspirations. Fueled by his win over Sagat, AVGN would put up a strong showing, putting Guile through both Table-san and the barricade before finishing off Duke and securing victory with a spinebuster, like he did against Wario all the way back in August. And so concluded Season 5, and what a season it was for the Nerd. The squash matches against a respectable midcarder, a gutsy victory against what seemed like an unstoppable juggernaut, and the domination in the tag division have reminded everyone of AVGN's capabilities as one of the VGCW's premier powerhouses. Season 6: New Game, Old School With the switch to WWE 2K14, AVGN would make his debut on the new game against the recently crowned co-king of the Midcard, Red. AVGN would care about Red's new title as much as a shitload of fuck, battering the Kanto Kid with a series of moves including an F-Bomb through Table-San. After even more brutal carnage, AVGN would lock in a camel clutch, and along with his old foe Duke, claim his win that night over the former Casual Champion via submissions once again being viable in the new game. Unlike Duke, things would continue to go well for AVGN, as he would return to tag-team action with Arino three weeks later would challenge the opposing team of Sonic & Knuckles. Knuckles beforehand had failed in his attempt to wrest the Casual Championship from Segata, and he was determined not to fail in his quest for gold again. Unfortunately, while Knuckles did not fall from damage or trickery, his lack of speed (the irony) would cost him and Sonic the gold in the end, as the Nerd would bust out his trusty roll-up and put Sonic down for the three a half-second before Knuckles could break up the pin, proving that the days where Genesis Did what Nintendidn't were well done and done in. Flush with holiday spirit, AVGN would suggest on the Christmas show to his tag team partner that they relive history and have a rematch of the match that brought their dominant team together. AVGN vs the Chief: Round 2 would not last long: perhaps not wanting to anger his partner, or perhaps in a demonstration of the stronger team member, AVGN would best Arino in under five minutes, putting him away with a devastating 'spinetreebuster.' The Chief would not hold the win against AVGN, and the two would continue onward. As the clock turned over to 2014, though, AVGN would finally run into a barrier he could not easily batter into submission: the monstrous Bowser. While AVGN's tag team partner had once upset the virtually unstoppable beast several months back, Bowser had not lost a match since, and he didn't plan to start that night. AVGN gave it everything he had, kicking out of a Thwomp-Bottom and then a Rainbow Rhodes, countering with his own F-Bomb in retaliation. It was not enough to put Bowser away, and the King of Awesome's steamroller-esque momentum immediately manifested itself, as Bowser would show off to the crowd with a little dance move before putting AVGN away with another Thwomp-Bottom. It seemed like, once again, a Nintendo game had bested AVGN... But the thing about video games is, you can always try again. Despite his loss, AVGN would be entered into a No 1 Contender's match for the VGCW championship at the show before End Game 6. His competition would be stiff: his former foe Bowser, and former champions Haggar and Little Mac, and on top of that, earlier in the show The Saiyans had announced their No 1 Contendership for the Tag Team Titles at the same upcoming show. AVGN, as per always, could not give a fuck, renewing his war with Bowser while Haggar and Little Mac battled each other. Fate would smile on the Nerd that night, as he would reverse a Thwomp-Bottom at a crucial time, allowing Mac, who had bested Haggar, to return to the ring and punch Bowser's lights out. Left alone with Mac, The Nerd promptly proved to be his Mike Tyson, as after a few minutes of blow-trading, AVGN would suddenly switch tactics and bust out his trusty roll up, putting Mac down for the three. As End Game approached, AVGN faced double duty: defending his tag titles from the resurgent Saiyans, and challenging Gabe Newell's overwhelming girth and devastating Wallet Squeeze for a chance to succeed where Ganon failed: to reign at the top of the heap with two belts. Alas for AVGN, history would repeat itself in all ways that night. While Gamecenter FU would swiftly dispatch the Saiyans, AVGN laying Vegeta low like he'd done in the Saiyan Prince's very first matches with him, the Nerd, despite a promising start, would be unable to overcome Gabe Newall's super-heavyweight strength, becoming the latest victim to tap to the Wallet Squeeze. Might things have gone differently had AVGN not had two matches that night? The world will never know. Despite this disappointment, Gamecenter FU still reigned on top of the Tag Team mountain. Season 7: A Sh!tload Of F**k The Nerd began Season 7 the same way he closed out Season 6: Title hungry. Upon the creation of the Elimination Chamber title match, the nerd saw a chance to take the championship away from that fat fuck, Gabe. He entered a Beat-the-Clock challenge against Protoman on 2014-02-18. However, AVGN was in for a shock, as Protoman pulled an upset on AVGN. AVGN was pinned in 8 minutes and 14 seconds, meaning he would enter second in the chamber, right after Gabe. The day came on 2014-02-25, when he would enter the Elimination Chamber with five other combatants. Taking to the champion as the match started, Gabe and AVGN fought for a long time, making it to the final three. However, AVGN would eventually be pinned by the very man he came there to destroy. In the end, it was Protoman who had finished what was started, and became the VGCW champion. Returning to the only belt he could call his own on 2014-03-04, AVGN and Arino went up against The Practice in a Tornado Tag Team Elimination match. The doctors had won contendership, and GCFU's belts were on the line once more. The fight was easy work for AVGN, who made Wily tap out and pinned Eggman. AVGN would be called upon a month later to face Proto Man in a non-title match. After the robot's first match after winning the belt would end up being a complete thrashing at the hands of Guile, the Nerd would be the final litmus test if Proto Man was a paper champion. Unfortunately, history would repeat itself, and the Nerd would be pinned after being hammered by a Blues Driver. Taking the loss in stride, AVGN and his tag team partner would appear on the next week's show, AVGN bragging about GameCenter FU's six-month title reign and promising to thrash their next contenders and the upcoming tag team tournament winners and reign all the way to August of 2014 to make their title reign a year long, and longer. The world would look unfavorably on AVGN's hubris, and in that next title match, AVGN and Chief would face the unlikely team of Shadaloo, seemingly on the verge of being fired until they'd gotten onto a match-winning hot streak. What seemed like it would be another crushing victory turned out to be the opposite, as Shadaloo would shock VGCW and Gamecenter FU and win, claiming the titles and ending AVGN's tag team title reign. It would be the last match AVGN would be in in a disastrous Season 7 (and as it turned out, also the last match Gamecenter FU would ever have), everything having gone wrong like so many of the shitty games AVGN had played. Season 8: Tuned To Channel 3 AVGN would start off Season 8 in odd fashion, facing Ezio Auditore in the opening match of the first show of Season 8. The two would have a very close match, which AVGN would win, but the crowd would end up supporting his opponent Ezio for his incredible performance. The positive impression was so great that the Nerd would be rematched against the assassin the very next week. This time, AVGN would take control of the match and win in decisive fashion, only for the crowd to support Ezio, mainly due to difficulties in regards to landing his finisher. It would be the last time AVGN would ever taste victory: he would lose both Royal Rumbles held during Season 8, and fail to win a three way dance on July 22nd, a singles watch with Johnny Cage on August 12th, and a three way Tables match on August 19th, though he wasn't the one smashed through the table. Season 9: Game Over With Arino recovering from the events of End Game 8 and the days of VGCW and Co-Op Contendership seemingly fading into the past like the Entertainment Systems of old, AVGN announced on November 25th that he would be retiring from VGCW and planned to wrestle his last match the very next week, opting for the audience to select his opponents. On December 2nd, the Nerd wrestled in a final Triple Threat match against Ganondorf and "Sanic", mirroring his past match for the VGCW Championship. AVGN was not so lucky this time; he was pinned with the Dark Lord's tree trunk arms and "Sanic's" incompetent ability to break up a pin, bringing an unceremonious end to AVGN's long career. Miscellaneous Facts AVGN currently holds the record for the fastest singles match in VGCW history. He wrecked Ralph in about '''38 seconds on November 20, 2012. Non-Royal Rumble Record Gallery Fbombstunner.gif|AVGN's finisher, the F-bomb Powerglovepunch.gif|AVGN's alternate finisher, the Power Glove Punch rednerdtable.gif 1353472613470.jpg|King of the Ring winner 2HqFO.png CREEPYWOODEN.JPG|That's Mike in a Woody suit. ngbbs4c361fb079b74.gif 4SeGJ.jpg|Artist's rendition of AVGN's victory over JonTron in the King of the Ring finals